


Empathy

by Slwmtiondaylite



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she became his savior once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Heroes fic, not to mention my first drabble, as I am still incredibly new to the fandom.

He stared at the sparks of electricity emanating from his hand, tears glistening in his eyes. Gabriel hadn't believed Arthur, his father, when he was told that he could gain powers without killing. He had wanted to, but he couldn't allow himself. He couldn't allow himself to be set up for disappointment.

And yet, here he was.

He laughed almost silently before he gave into the tears. Falling forward, he sobbed. Heartbreaking cries echoed through the room as he reconciled with this change.

And it changed everything.

He cried for all those he murdered. Those whose lives he took unnecessarily for their powers. He cried for himself. For the life he could have led.

He started when he felt hands run across his back. Comforting.

He reached for her. She allowed him.


End file.
